


I'll Always Take Care of You

by Blurredmxnds



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Gordo you fool take some medicine, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: Gordo is a stubborn sick fool and Mark would do anything to take care of his mate even if they aren't on speaking terms.





	I'll Always Take Care of You

Now Gordo is one of those people who believes that medicine doesn’t help for crap. He’s always thought it. It’s because of this Ox makes him stay in bed and get better instead. He knows better than to argue with the old man.

Mark shows up two days later when he notices Gordo’s absence in the shop. He doesn’t say anything though because him and Gordo are barely talking again. What he does on his own time isn’t his business.

The whole day though it bothers him that Gordo scent was missing from the shop. He decides that he can’t handle not knowing where mark is so plans to makes up some excuse to go back to the Shop tomorrow.

When he gets there again there is no sign of Gordo. He walks around and looks for Ox instead.

It’s when he finds Ox that he gives his lame excuse for randomly showing up. The whole time Ox is looking at him weirdly because he really doesn’t understand why Joe needed to send him a message this way when he could have just called.

As Mark is being walked out by Ox, he casually says, “I noticed Gordo’s not here again today.”

Ox corks his eyebrow at that. He had a feeling that Mark wanted information on his boss. He’s silent for a moment though. He’s debating whether or not to tell him. Ox doesn’t think it’s a big deal so he says, “Gordo is out sick. The old man needed a break so I told him to just stay home and I can run things while he’s out.”

Mark goes still at that.

The thing is that Ox has never actually seen how bad Gordo is when he’s sick. His fevers are always the worst. He can barely move to take care of himself properly. It’s just Gordo is a mess when it comes to being sick.

Mark rushes out of the shop to Gordo’s place and looks for the hidden key that Ox mentioned when he was taking care of the place when Gordo was gone.

He opens the door and starts searching every room to find him. He ends up being in the his bedroom laying down.

Gordo looks horrible. He’s sweating badly and shivering so much.

Mark goes to his bathroom to grab a rag and wipe Gordo’s head and neck. He also grabs another one and runs it under cool water so he can place it on Gordo’s forehead so that it could help cool him down and bring down his fever. Before he leaves the room he makes sure that Gordo is nice and tucked in because he wants to make sure that he isn’t shivering so badly while he’s away.

He heads to the kitchen to make some soup for him. It’s nothing special. Just regular chicken noodle soup to help get something in his stomach. Mark would have made something homemade if he knew and had brought over ingredients but Gordo is still very into frozen meals, instant noodles, and take out so it makes the task a little more difficult.

By the time Mark’s done with the soup Gordo wakes up to the smell of it. Gordo decides not to question Marks appearance in his home. He sees how serious Mark is over here fussing over him like he used to when they were younger and he just wants this to be real a little bit longer.

He thinks it’s his fever dreaming up Mark but it’s not. When he voices his thoughts Mark reassures Gordo that he will always be here to take care of him. Mate or not.

Gordo wears a soft small smile and Mark is reminded to when they were younger. He caresses Gordo’s cheek and moves in close and places a kiss on his temple. Gordo lets out a sigh of relief.

When he finishes eating Gordo lays back down. Mark tucks him back in and they’re just soaking in each others presence.

Mark gets up to put the now empty bowl in the kitchen but he’s stopped by Gordo’s hand grasping his.

“Don’t go yet.”

The look in Gordo’s eyes make Mark melt. He places the bowl on the night stand and sits back in the bed. Gordo moves closer. They aren’t exactly cuddling. More just Mark sitting against the headboard and Gordo with his head in his lap.

Mark starts to run his fingers through Gordo’s hair. It’s getting longer, he thinks.

Gordo sighs. He missed this so much. He’s going to be disappointed when he wakes up. This isn’t real he tells himself as he starts to fall asleep. Don’t expect anything. This isn’t real.

Mark hears Gordo’s light snores and takes it as his sign to leave. He slowly moves Gordo off him and gets up to put the bowl up now. He wants to stay but he can’t. He makes sure the locks are secured before he goes.

The whole night is painful for Mark. Maybe tomorrow, he thinks, Maybe tomorrow I’ll go see him. He falls asleep with the thought of when Gordo and him were younger.

When Gordo wakes up the next morning it’s to an empty bed. He knew it wasn’t real. He knew he shouldn’t have let himself get carried away with the fantasy of Mark being here once again with him.

It hurts but he’ll get over it. He did it once he can do it again.

Gordo starts going through his boring morning routine and starts debating whether or not to go back to work since he’s feeling better. He doesn’t want to spend another day in bed but he knows Ox is going to talk his ear off about resting.

He decides that maybe a walk to the store to get a few things will help him get his mind off of the whole Mark and flu situation.

As he’s walking out the door though he bumps into a body. Gordo looks up to see Mark standing in front of him with his hands holding him to make sure he doesn’t fall.

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were sick.” Mark looks nervous. “I remember how you used to get when you are and wanted to check in on you.”

Gordo is at a lost for words. And it seems like he has takes to long to respond because the next the he hears is Mark saying he’s sorry for interrupting his morning and trying to leave.

Grabbing Mark’s hand to stop him from leaving feels like deja vu. Gordo quickly makes an excuse for Mark to join him to the store.

“You’ve always knew how to cook. Maybe you can help me finally find something easy to make other than frozen dinners.”

Mark raises his eyebrow at this and has a small smirk. “Would you like me to teach you how to make these things too or can you finally cook?”

Gordo can feel his cheeks heating up. He starts walking away from not being able to face him at the moment. “Are you coming or what?”

Mark lets out a laugh and follows after the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my works! Check out my hcs or other works on my tumblr at www.ravensxng.tumblr.com


End file.
